'Shazam!' Tops Box Office in its Second Weekend Holding Off Newcomers While 'Paradoria 2' Is Big In China
Box Office Mojo Warner Bros.'s Shazam! took the crown for a second weekend in a row, topping a flurry of newcomers that delivered varying returns. Universal, on the other hand dominated the other spots of the Top 3 with it's newest release Little '''securing the runner-up position while holdover '''Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm '''was able to hold off Lionsgate and Summit's '''Hellboy, which struggled amidst a flurry of negative reviews ahead of release not to mention reports of tension during production. In other new releases, United Artists's release of Laika's Missing Link missed expectations and Aviron's After out-performed pre-weekend expectations. Meanwhile, Universal's Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm '''was able to make a big impact to take down '''Shazam! '''at the top of Chinese box office. At the top of the box office is '''Shazam!, which delivered an estimated $25.1 million in its second weekend, a drop of -53%, for a domestic cume just shy of $95 million. The film also topped the global box office for a second weekend in a row as it added $35.9 million internationally for an overseas cume that now stands at $163.9 million and a global tally reaching $258.8 million. Universal's Little led all newcomers, delivering an estimated $15.5 million in its debut, for a second place finish. The $20 million production received a "B+" CinemaScore from opening day audiences and, over the weekend, played to a crowd that was 65% female and 56% were aged 25 or older. Additionally, the film played to a crowd that was 43% African American. Internationally, Little debuted in 11 markets with an estimated $1.9 million led by a $751k debut in the UK. Upcoming key market releases include a June 14 debut in Spain followed by France (Jun 19), Italy (Jul 4) and Russia (Aug 8). In third place is a holdover which is Universal's Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm, which dipped -51% as it enters its fourth weekend in release, finishing with an estimated $13.3 million '''three-day, as the film pushes it's domestic gross to $337.6 million after twenty-four days in release. However, the film's culmative gross lags behind the original '''Paradoria through the same point as it grossed $352.1 million—which would equal around $377 million adjusted for ticket price inflation making a bigger difference in terms of gross. Usually, sequels at box office tend to opening bigger than the original due to huge demand but drop quicker as the bigger the opening, the harder the fall is, which in this case, it fit along these lines with it's hard second weekend drop of -65.2%. While, Enchanted Realm '''is tracking to fall short of the original film's lifeline domestic gross of $411.1 million or even a $400 million domestic total, it is still making big bank overseas. However, internationally the film is holding better and here is where the big story comes in for '''Enchanted Realm as the film added another $61.9 million overseas this weekend, thanks in large part to an estimated $54.6 million opening in China which made up the majority of the overseas weekend gross as other territories are falling quickly, like it's domestic box office, due to frontloading. The performance is 308% ahead of the original film's Friday-Sunday debut* before it went on to bring in over $92 million in the market. At this point, Enchanted Realm has brought in over $438 million internationally for a global tally reaching $776 million, making it the highest grossing animated film of 2019 so far. The film is now just $36 million behind Gabriel Garza 3 globally, which currently stands as Universal Animation's highest grossing non-Computeropolis sequel worldwide. Lionsgate's release of Summit's Hellboy struggled in its debut, delivering a mere $12 million, well below the studio's anticipated $17-20 million opening. The film faced plenty of negativity heading into its weekend from mostly negative reviews to reports of tension during production. Opening weekend audiences were 56% male and 64% aged 25 or older and of that crowd, opening day moviegoers gave the pic a disappointing "C" CinemaScore. Rounding out the top five is Paramount's Pet Sematary, which dipped -59% in its sophomore frame, which was to be expected, finishing with an estimated $10 million three-day, pushing the film's domestic gross over $41 million after ten days in release. Internationally, the film added $12.6 million this weekend, pushing its overseas cume to $35.7 million for global tally that now stands at $76.8 million. Meanwhile, Disney's Dumbo 'dropped to sixth place, dipping -49.6% as it enters its third week in release, finishing with an estimated '$9.18 million and a domestic cume just shy of $90 million. The film also added another $22 million internationally this weekend for an overseas cume that now totals $177 million and a global tally that stands at $267 million. Elsewhere, Aviron's After topped pre-weekend expectations, delivering an estimated $6 million from 2,138 locations. The film received a "B" CinemaScore from opening day audiences while playing to a crowd that was 76% female and 73% of the overall opening weekend crowd was under the age of 25 as young females powered the film's debut. Rounding out the top 10 is United Artists's release of Laika's Missing Link, which was expected to deliver anywhere from $9-12 million this weekend, but could only muster $5.8 million from 3,413 locations, and a disappointing $1,712 per theater average. As noted in our pre-weekend forecast, the pic was pacing behind recent Laika releases as well as last March's Sherlock Gnomes, suggesting awareness and interest in the film was light heading into the weekend. In the end, Laika's brand wasn't enough to propel the film's opening alone, resulting in the worst wide opening for the animation house to date. In limited release, Ledafilms's Mia and the White Lion opened with a disappointing $238,903 from 312 locations ($766 PTA); IFC's Mary Magdalene opened in 62 theaters with an estimated $62,436 ($1,007 PTA); Bleecker's Teen Spirit brought in $44,361 from four theaters ($11,090 PTA); Gunpowder & Sky's Her Smell'delivered an estimated '$39,058 from three theaters for a chart-topping $13,019 per theater average; Greenwich's Wild Nights with Emily brought in an estimated $33,000 from three locations ($11,000 PTA); and Kino Lorber's release of Bi Gan's 3-D feature Long Day's Journey Into Night brought in $27,896 from three locations ($9,298 PTA). Next week sees a pair of films opening on Wednesday, including Fox's Breakthrough and Disney's latest Disneynature documentary, Penguins. Then, on Friday, Warner Bros. will release The Curse of La Llorona in over 3,400 locations as we inch closer to the release of Avengers: Endgame at the end of the month. You can check out all of this weekend's estimated results right here and we'll be updating our charts with weekend actuals on Monday afternoon. Category:2019 Category:News articles Category:Box Office Mojo Category:Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm Category:Universal Animation